In a Land of Lunatics
by Skittles McSillypants
Summary: Bella, Alice, and Rosalie have been friends as long as they can remember. It's senior year and it seems the only thing running smoothly is the flow of dark secrets people have been keeping. AH/AU.CANON COUPLES.Slightly OOC. Lemons later. That's a promise.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own the books, and some picture of Robert Pattinson I took myself. I don't have any affiliation with Paramore either, other than I'm in love with their music.**

**A/N: This is just something I came up with this morning while in bed. And I thought it might be a good story. Canon couples, AH, Slightly OOC.  
**

* * *

Senior year at Forks High School...started tomorrow. So here we were, Rose, Alice and I, at the open mike bar that we played at every Sunday during the summer. During the school year, we would play on Fridays, and I guess people liked us, because the bar would be full, and people ACTUALLY knew the words to our songs. It was a pretty awesome feeling to have the crowds of teenagers, young adults, the sexy bartenders, the scantily dressed waitresses, and on occasion some semi-old men in the midst of a middle-aged crisis, singing along with us.

"So, let's give a round of applause from our very own hometown band, PARAMORE!!" The crowd was pretty big tonight. Everyone coming out for one last hurrah before school started. We got up onstage, almost matching tonight. We all wore t-shirts, and various black bottoms. I had on some old jeans, Alice had on some 'good butt' shorts, and Rosie had on this tiny skirt that she claimed made her legs look longer. It only made her legs look longer, because there was so little fabric to cover them, though.

Rose, Alice and I had been friends since first grade when they successfully helped me cure my case of cooties. I knew they were keepers from that moment. We weren't dependent or clingy though. And I loved that. "Me time" was a necessity in every relationship, and we gave it willingly. It was a great dynamic we had going.

Rose was especially excited to play tonight, as her boyfriend, Emmett had recently moved up here and never had the chance to watch us play. Hence the skirt I guess.

His adoptive parents, specifically his father, had gotten a job at the hospital to be Head of Cardiology. It was an offer someone like himself really shouldn't have considered, but he was ready to live a quiet life outside of his job, and if there was a place to be boring, this was it.

Carlisle Cullen M.D., and his wife Esme came up about a month ago to get things settled. They had a huge house built somewhere a little out of the way. It was gorgeous. Big and white and big. Emmett told Rose the house was practically soundproof, a tidbit that excited to no extent. _Eww. _Emmett and his very, very good looking brothers, came down last week after tying up some loose ends for their parents back in Seattle. And it looked as though senior year was at least going to have a better view for the student body. And speaking of bodies...

Maybe the Cullens had a knack for knowing what kids would grow up to be beautiful, or they just got lucky, because between Emmett, Jasper and Edward…whoa. Emmett was big and muscular and kind of scary. Like a bear, but he was also as cuddly as a bear, if one could be cuddly. He had short brown hair, and it framed his cute little dimples and baby blues. Rose was in heaven every time his picture would pop up on her phone when he called. Jasper had dirty blond hair and blue eyes, too. He was tall, and had some bulk, but not too much. Enough to know there was something lurking on that shirt of his. Alice was constantly dropping things when he was around, getting him to pick it up so she had a good look at his butt. But she often got disappointed when Emmett turned quickly to scoop up her possession handing it back to her, with a wink. She would just scowl right back. He knew exactly how much abuse his brother's butt was getting from her. Then there was Edward, who was just, like the most gorgeous thing to walk the earth. I didn't even know if it was possible for guys to be this good looking, apparently it was. He was tall, lean and kind of lanky. But not skinny, you could tell he was toned six ways till Sunday. He had this really rare shade of bronze, almost copper like hair. It was all over the place, untidy, disheveled, whatever you wanted to call it. I preferred to keep to the term 'bed head'. Nothing else would described, and it held its own on sexiness ladder, which was nearly impossible considering.

The boys were all going to be in the senior class this year. All of them eighteen. I guess the Cullens thought it would be for all the boys to grown up together if they were the same age. And they must've been right, because from what I'd seen this week, they were more like best friends. It was really nice.

So, I got onstage, guitar in hand. I turned to get the final nod from my ladies before we began our set. Suddenly Rose gave me a piece a paper.

"What's this?" I asked, covering the microphone .

"I didn't get to read it. I think it's a request or something. One of the girls in the crowd handed it to me, and asked me to give it to you," Rose said. Alice grabbed the paper from my hand, as I had moved away from the microphone and walked toward the back of the very small stage where Alice's drums were set up. She read it and started to laugh hysterically. I gave Rose a questioning look.

I took the paper back from Alice, placing it between Rose and I as we read silently. I snorted loudly. _Oh my god, can you spell D-E-S-P-E-R-A-T-E? _I looked back at Alice, who was still trying to reign in her giggles and keep the tears from falling. I turned to look at the crowd, and asked Rose who gave her the note. She pointed to Jessica Stanley, a girl who I've despised since I know she deliberately rode her bicycle into the garbage can I was using for "Hide and Seek." She toppled the can, which by the way was sitting atop a small hill, and I broke my ankle. I blame her. Not to mention, where I got my cooties from, dammit. I also grew a severe dislike for her when she got so drunk two years ago, that she started copping a feel on my then boyfriend, Mike Newton. I do give her credit for helping me dodge a bullet with that one though. He got herpes about two weeks later, and the only question remaining was who gave it to _him? _I had an inkling though, starts with a J ends with an A. Cootie queen, just putting it out there.

Jessica caught my eye, and I waved suggestively at the paper. She nodded her head fervently and I couldn't deny the poor girl anything, because she looked like she had a lot riding on this. It also seemed as though it was a group thing, so I guess it's not nearly as embarrassing. I gave her a quick nod, snorted again when I looked back at the paper, and turned to the mike.

"Hey guys! How'd everyone feeling tonight?" I loved when everyone would answer back in cheers, whistles, the raising of glasses from the semi-old men with the middle-aged crisis. "Alright, good to hear. Now listen, we're really excited to play tonight, in honor of our new scholastic year coming up. But we've got a special request and a dedication to a few people. Emmett McCarty Cullen, Rose says she's got a "special treat" for you tonight," I said using air quotes. Being the perv Rosie was, she actually told me to announce what the special treat was, in detail, but having compassion on the population of Forks, I allowed them to keep their meals stomached. "Paramore, and Forks, as a whole, would like to welcome you. No "special treats" from us though." I ventured a look at the back of the room, where the boys were standing. Emmett looking amused and maybe a little horny at the prospect of what him and Rose would be doing later. Edward and Jasper were just cheesing at their brother. "We do know a few who would like to, if you're interested. Now, let's move on. It seems the whole young adult female population would like to thank you as well, Emmett. And Rose by association, I guess. They say, and I quote, "Emmett, you may be taken, and that's devastating. Really. BUT, we forgive Rose because, Emmett, the luggage you brought with you, is more than enough of an apology. So, Edward and Jasper, welcome to Forks! You'll find that we can be extremely accommodating." Eww. There you have it ladies and gentlemen. This is why us vaginas, have a bad name. Thank you ladies." I looked up to see Edward doubled over in laughter and his brother's head was repeatedly hitting the table. I snuck a look at Alice, and you could tell that she was mentally trying to kill the group of girls that kept 'inconspicuously' inching towards the boys' table.

"Let's get started, shall we?! Cullen boys," I said looking each of them in the eye and smirking, "your dedication comes with a song request. Maybe you know it…"

As we played the first couple musical measures, the screams got louder and the girls were practically vibrating. Edward and Jasper looked seriously embarrassed and delighted, all at the same time. I looked back to make sure Rose and I were on the same page. Alice was ready to go with her sticks. I took a deep breath,

"_I make them good girls go bad._

_I make them good girls go,_

_Good girls go, baaad!_

_I know your type, you're daddy's little girl,_

_Just take a bite, let me shake up your world._

'_Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong,_

_I'm gonna make you lose control…."_

Cobra Starship's "Good Girls Go Bad" seemed to have worked like a charm and while I may not have appreciated the intent the song was dedicated in, but it was a great opener, and the crowd loved it. By the time our set was done, we were sweaty and gross and ready to go get some sleep. Regular sleep for me, 'beauty sleep' for Alice and Rosalie. After some much appreciated compliments, words of wisdom and encouragement, we made our way down to the floor. Gathered up our instruments and loaded them into our respective cars. Rose went in search of Emmett, so Alice and I went in search of some much needed refreshments. We made our way to the bar. Alice sat on the only vacant stool, so I pulled myself up onto the counter.

"Hey! You can't sit up th--Bella?" I nodded my head as I turned around to apologize, when I realized it was Jacob bartending tonight.

"Jake? Hey, sorry, I'll get off." I made to hop off, but he grabbing my hand efficiently stilling me.

"You can stay. I thought you were some random chick trying to get attention or something. Our in-house musicians can hang out wherever. Lie down if you'd like too. But I don't think I'll be able to stop the onslaught of groping," he said with a sly smile.

"I get the feeling you'll be doing most of it and as fun as that sounds, James-"

"Wouldn't appreciate it. I know, I know. Doesn't hurt to try though," Jake said flashing me a warm smile while finishing off my sentence and kissing my forehead in a friendly gesture. Jake and I had been best buds since Char-, um, Dad, started dragging me to go fishing down at the reservation. Jake pre-puberty was adorable. Long black hair, chubby cheeks, a pudgy belly and a cute smile. POST-puberty was like Christmas everyday for Jake. He grew like a foot and a half in 4 months, cut his hair, crew cut style, still had chubby cheeks but pudginess-be-gone! Little Jakie Boo had abs of steel now, and Leah Clearwater enjoyed every minute of them. When Jake finally grew into his own, the girls swarmed him, and we even tried a relationship for a while. Until we kissed, and it was like kissing my brother, if I had one. It was nas-tay. So, now that we had established that being a couple wasn't for us, Leah decided to step up. And it was great, because they really loved each other. And I would egg Leah on whenever we were all together. I'd compliment Jake's hair, clothes, abs, butt….whatever. It was all in good fun, and all for Jake. Because I knew he'd get the best ass from Leah the nights she was jealous.

"Speaking of the devil…" he gestured in front of me as my body was still faced forward and my head turned towards him. I turned to see James walking in with one of his buddies, Laurent. Something about Laurent never rubbed me the right way so I tried to keep my distance.

"Bella," Alice nudged me in my thigh, "I'm going to go find Rose and the boys and say good night. Dad called me like 15 times now, and I'm just going to go home before he gets even more worked up."

"OK, Ali. Get home safe and be careful. Let your mom do the dirty work for once. I'll be by the house in an hour. Don't forget to take my bag out of the car. I can't scale the house ninja style with it on." I told her giving her a small peck on the cheek and a stern look. She nodded in response and left swiftly as James approached the newly open seat. He gripped me gently, pulling me about a foot so I sat on the counter directly in front of the seat Alice had been sitting on. He sat between my legs and pulled my down to kiss me.

"Hey baby," James cooed in my ear. He was a handsome boy. Had blond hair, gray-ish eyes. He was a tall guy. About six feet. He towered over me easily, and even while sitting on a higher surface, he was about face level with me. "Sorry I'm late, I had some things to take care of." He said while nuzzling his face in my neck. I could smell the alcohol on his breath, and even though I'm a fan of the liquor once in a while, James seemed to be drinking a lot lately. It was a common occurrence for him to miss a show, and show up late apologizing with his liquor bated breath.

"Well, well. Getting cozy with your boyfriend there, huh Bella?" I looked up to see that Laurent had moved into the chair beside James. His eyes glazed too. Seemed like everyone was drunk tonight except me. I tried my best to give him a smile, but I was feeling a little hurt that for the fourth time this month, James had made some excuse to not show up during our performance.

"Yeah, haven't seen him in a while. Gotta take what I can get." I looked down at James. He kept planting little kisses all along my neck. I loved him, but I just wasn't in love with him anymore. I had given my virginity to him a year ago. Things were great then. He would shower me with all this attention. And then Laurent came to town. Just magically appeared one day. He was about Jake's age. Twenty, maybe older. And he turned our relationship to crap in 5 months. And he was doing something, something wrong. I didn't figure it out yet, but it was corrupting James. And I didn't like where things were going.

"Wanna get out of here?" James asked me, rubbing his rough hands up and down my arms. I used to like the callousness of his hands, the feel of it, used to heighten things. Now they just irritate me.

"Where would we go?" To be honest, I didn't want to go anywhere with him. It had been months since we'd had sex of any kind. Since he's touched me at all.

"Let's go back to my place. My parents aren't home. You can stay the night, ride with me to school in the morning," he started licking my ear in between sentences. Something that used to drive me crazy. It just grossed me out now.

"Sorry, babe. No can do. Promised Charlie I'd be home early tonight. Gotta help him out with some stuff. Sorry." Actually, Charlie knew I was spending the night at Alice's house. So it wouldn't have mattered if I just called her and told her I was going to be with James. No thank you, though.

He looked up at me. His eyes were a little dark, I'd guess from lust, and he looked a little angry too. "Just tell him you're sleeping at Rose or something. Come on. Come home with me, Bella." I guess you couldn't mistake it now. He WAS angry and a little scary. I didn't like it.

I looked up briefly, hoping the brief ten second break would help me come up with a plan quickly. Instead, my eyes locked with Emmett's brother who was sitting across the room, a couple tables away. He had a questioning look on his face, as his eyes flickered back and forth from mine to James' body and back. He furrowed his eyebrows and I quickly and hoped discreetly shook my head once 'no'. He nodded his head once in understanding. He seemed to have wanted to intervene in whatever was going on here. It obviously wasn't looking good from far.

I turned back to James, put my hand on his cheek reassuringly hoping to calm him down and told him, "Sorry. Rose is actually coming by my house tonight. Charlie already knows. It would be too suspicious. I can't. I have to leave now actually. Stay, enjoy yourself with Laurent." Sparing a glance a Laurent who seemed engrossed in conversation with one of the girls from school. "Don't forget we have class tomorrow. Don't overdo it, okay?" I gave him a quick kiss and prepared to make a fast exit. Instead, he had different plans. He kissed me harder, and just to appease him, I kissed back. He licked my top lip, and I opened my mouth out of habit as his tongue slipped in deepening the kiss. I involuntarily moaned, and he took this as a sign I was enjoying myself, and kept going. _Stupid, stupid girl. Stop moaning, he's so drunk, he'll have you on this table, _I told myself. I broke the kiss, and gave him a small chaste kiss and moved to slide off the counter. "See you tomorrow, James." He smacked my ass as I walked by him, and waved to Laurent.

I made my way to Rose's table where she and the boys were sitting chatting. Jasper still had his eyes trained on me and James, in case things got a little too rough. "Thanks, Jasper. If needed, I really would've appreciated it." I told him and I got to the table.

"Yeah, no problem. You don't seem the type to date assholes though, and he looked like a big one." I laughed at his statement, because it was true. I loved the bad ass types, of course, what girl doesn't. But I wouldn't stand for being treated like crap.

"He wasn't always like that. And to be honest, he's never around long enough lately for me to tell him how I feel." I looked around the table and realized everyone was looking at us. My face flushed with embarrassment. I tried to change the subject quickly.

"So Jazz, picked up anything lately for Alice?" I smirked at him. Everyone knew that they had a thing for each other.

"Ha. Ha." He said dryly. The undertones of a smile threatening to come out.

"Where's Edward?" I asked. He looked especially good in his black leather jacket, with a white T-shirt and dark denim jeans.

"Probably making good on some of the offers that you informed us about. Thanks by the way, I'm so glad Forks is so accommodating to newcomers."

"You're very welcome, Jasper. But I'm sure Alice will be glad to accommodate you. Eww that came out wrong. Don't even expand on that topic. I'm going to go. See you guys later. Rose, can I talk to you outside for a minute?" I waved off the giggling boys and walked to the front with Rose. I needed to make sure James saw her and I together to keep my story straight.

Once I got outside, I saw James next to his car speaking quietly with Laurent. He saw us come out and gave me a drunken wave. I waved back, and turned to Rosalie dragging her in the direction of my car.

"What's up Bella?"

"Um, in case you bump into James tonight, can you just tell him you're on your way to my house? That you're sleeping over. He wanted me to go by his place and spend the night, and honestly, I don't even want to touch him. He's drunk, and he got kinda rough tonight when I told him 'no' the first time. That why I told him you were staying with me tonight. Please, Rosalie?"

"Bella, you don't have to beg. I'll cover for you. It's about time you broke up with that prick anyway. He's turned into such a sleaze ball. Anything else, my dear? I've got some special treats waiting for my boyfriend."

"I know he has. I just told Jazz, he hasn't been around long enough for me to break it off. I'll do it soon. Thanks again Rosie. That's it." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and ran around to the driver's side. I looked around the parking lot to see that James was still there and still looking. I waved at him and as I got in the car, I saw Edward on the other side of the parking lot with Lauren Mallory. He didn't seem that into the conversation though, as he was glaring at James who was still looking at me. Rose had apparently seen this too, and turned back to me with raised eyebrows. I shrugged my shoulders and mouthed 'I don't know.' Something felt a little off, but I didn't have time to dwell on it. I promised Alice I would be at her house in fifteen minutes.

I pulled out of the parking lot and made my way to her house in five minutes. I quietly scaled the side of the house, trying not to wake anyone up. I tapped on her window softly, she opened it and I slid in.

"Hey Bella, you alright?"

"Yeah, just a long and weird night. What happened when you got home?" I asked, concerned.

"Nothing. He was fast asleep on the floor by the liquor cabinet. Mom didn't even say anything, she just left him there. I'm getting so tired of this," she whispered.

"I know, Ali. He needs real help. And I hate just standing around and watching what he does to you both. I'll kill him next time, Alice. I'll chop him up and feed him to Buttons Armadillo." I whispered back, angrily. Buttons Armadillo was my Rottweiler. He was the sweetest dog, but had the scariest presence. And I named him Buttons just to throw people off. Cute and cuddly was not was came around the corner when someone yelled, "Buttons!!"

Alice just laughed quietly. She had added on Armadillo, because we desperately wanted to name him after another random animal. I knew she was stressed and it was taking a toll on her. But she didn't want anyone to know. So, I would keep it our secret until she was ready.

"Ready for bed, Fed Ex?" Alice loved to call me Fed Ex. Stupid nickname. Came out one day when we were about ten and I told her that's how my parents had me. The Fed Ex man brought me. Apparently Alice had just learned about the bird and the bees and knew that the Fed Ex man didn't do anything. It all happens with 'love and special hugs.' Which I later figured out that those hugs were really special, and they hurt at first.

"Yes, Mary. Take that, biatch!" I whisper yelled. Mary Alice Brandon…hated being called Mary. Tit for tat.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut your pie hole. Let's get some 'beauty sleep'."

"'Beauty sleep is for chumps. Sweet dreams, Mary."

"Night, Fed Ex."

Just as we had settled into a light sleep, there was a tap on the window. We panicked a little, and then approached the window with a baseball bat. Alice adjusted the curtain slightly so we could see outside. There, standing outside, one story below us, looking windblown and really sexy, was Edward, with a very bloody gash on the side of his head.

He tilted his head up and looked me in the eye. "Your boyfriend is a fucking lunatic."

* * *

**A/N: Please review. Even if it is just two people. That's my goal for this one. Because if two people like it, I'll gladly write a story, just for them. Thanks for reading!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I figured maybe I didn't sell anyone with the first chapter, so I decided to go ahead and post another. I hope you guys like this one better. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, any of it. Just some books and kick ass CDs.**

**Chapter 2: **

EPOV

I couldn't help myself. And I probably should've been a little more compassionate when I first thought about making the trip over to Alice's house. It was already midnight, and I'm sure the girls were sleeping by now but, James was a crazy bitch, and I thought Bella had a right to know.

While I was standing outside the bar, getting some info on the offers that were so kindly brought to my attention tonight by a miss Lauren Mallory. A leggy blond that decided to tell me her life story and grab at my goods at the same, who was I to refuse some groping? I was kind of shocked to see a familiar face exit the bar, with Bella's boyfriend just behind him. And as much as I was enjoying the feel-up from the semi-hooker, this sparked more of my interest. I had briefly met Laurent back in Seattle about a year or two ago. He was dealing some drugs, and I was going through some shit and I decided that a little bit of something extra wouldn't hurt. The one time I did buy from him, my brothers found my stash before I touched it, beat the shit out of me, and coincidentally, knocked some sense into me. I never touched anything more than maryjane, and that was only on occasion with my bros, and alcohol. There was nothing wrong with alcohol.

I never did see Laurent after that, but I did hear that he had skipped town because there was a warrant out for him. He had gotten into some deeper shit, and I couldn't tell you what because I didn't know. What I did know was that he was running from the law. He picked a good place to run too, because I heard that only Chief Swan was really patrolling the town, Bella's dad. And it was hard for one man to keep up all the 'rowdy kids' under control, and he let a lot slide. Word on the street was as long as you didn't drive too fast, and trespass, you were free as a bird.

So I'm standing there, right? Not minding my own business and trying to listen to their conversation. But, it was a little hard since there were a good couple of cars away and though they seemed to be having a heated argument, voices raises, all I could make out was "give me a little bit…nothing better to do…" Laurent was in the middle of responding, when he looked up and caught my eye.

"Hey man, I know you from somewhere?" How he even managed to recognize me after all this time was beyond me. I figured he couldn't possibly remember all the people he had dealed to.

"Where you from?" He continued asking, since I still hadn't replied to the first question.

"Seattle." Not planning on offering any more information.

Recognition crossed his face, and he replied, "Old customer, then?"

I nodded and took a glance at Bella's boyfriend, who for the life of me, I couldn't remember his name. What the fuck _was_ his name again? John, Jason, Jack, whatever. Something with a 'j'. That was going to bother me till I figured it out. He looked a little peeved that I was interrupting his conversation or something, so I turned back to the blond next to me, told her I wasn't interested tonight, and started walking back inside.

Next thing I knew, this fucker Jack came at me from the back. He managed to push me face down into the ground, and I was pretty sure my head got busted. _What a bitch move. _Before he made another move, I flipped over and kicked him in the balls successfully keeling him over.

"What the hell, man?!" I yelled while I punched him in the stomach and I guess while he was clutching his midsection and I was deciding my next area of attack, someone told my brothers and they managed to come outside and push me back up against my car.

"Dude, calm the fuck down. What the hell is going on?!" Jasper said raising his voice so Jackie could hear him. Emmett still had a hold on me, so Jazz let me go and walked around the car to find out what had happened, because I sure as hell didn't know.

Emmett finally let me go, and I turned to give him this incredulous look, like _'what the fuck?'_ Instead Rose stepped up next to me and in a low voice said, "Just let it go, he's drunk and his girlfriend wants nothing to do with him anymore. I think he's using too. In his sick twisted mind, he probably thinks you're some kind of threat or something since we've been hanging out with you guys this week. He's been going down this spiral for a while, I guess he just snapped."

I nodded reluctantly at her, because all I wanted to do was break his fingers one by one, or some mafia shit. I mean, I was hardly even next to his woman when they came around anyway, and then half the time they _did_ come around, Bella wasn't there. She was reading a book, or writing or song or something. I don't know and to be honest, I didn't really give a fuck.

So here I was, standing under Alice's window, past midnight. Ask me how I knew it was Alice's window. _Pray tell Eddie, how'd you know?_ Jasper. That little bitch was so whipped, and him and Alice weren't even together. I bet Emmett a hundred bucks he stands here like Romeo and just gazes lovingly into her eyes.

"What the hell happened to your head?" Bella was whisper-yelling from the window. I wanted to give her some smartass answer, like 'I fell down really hard tripping over air' because I heard Alice telling her lover boy some funny shit about her like that, but I just repeated myself.

"I said," speaking slowly so she'd catch it this time, "you boyfriend is a fucking lunatic. Let me give it to you straight. Jack's-"

"James. His name is James."

"_James_ is probably on drugs. That guy he hangs out with is this big time dealer. I ran into him one time-"

"And by 'run into,' you mean you got drugs from him." Bella stated while interrupting yet _again._ Someone ought to have taught this chick manners at some point.

"Yes, now shut up. You should stay away from him. He's fucking crazy. He just started wailing on me for no reason. And if Jazz and Em didn't stop me, I would've sent him to the hospital tonight. I don't know what his deal is, but you never know when he could get violent."

"Well, thanks for those juicy details. I knew he was doing some shit, but I couldn't figure out what. Sorry about your head. I don't know what else to tell you. I guess we'll see you tomorrow at school." And with that, Bella stepped away from the window leaving Alice still staring down at me looking shocked as hell.

I shrugged my shoulder, gave her one of those half-assed waves and got into my car, and headed home for a hot shower, a giant band-aid, and what was sure to be one hell of an interesting lecture from my father tomorrow about my giant band-aid.

**BPOV**

I got up early the next morning, feeling terrible. Alice was still asleep as I slipped out of bed and into her bathroom. I took a look at myself in the mirror and couldn't help but grimace at how shitty I looked.

I barely got any sleep last night after Edward "Sex Me Up" Cullen came by. I was so furious. Friggin' James and his new friggin' drug habit. I should've guessed this was what was going on. All those months, I chose to believe that he was just running with the wrong crowd and cheating on me. I knew for a fact I wasn't sexing it up for him, and if he wasn't getting it here, he must've been getting it somewhere.

And as much as I hated him, it still hurt. Being cheated on sucks. A lot. And I hated myself for just walking around pretending like I had no idea what was going on. Because I was never _that _girl. I never let some douchebag walk all over me. I guess things change when you love that douchebag though. And I couldn't help but let my thoughts wander to when I gave myself to him for the first time.

"_God, you look so sexy in that dress right now. I don't know if I can keep my hands off you," he told me while we walked to the car leaving my house. It was Forks High's Winter Formal. I wore a very simple, no detail long black dress with an open back. It dipped so low that I couldn't wear a bra and had to settled for those pasty things that look like alien eyes._

"_Thanks, James. The girls helped me pick it out with you in mind. Maybe you can get more or less acquainted with it later," I whispered hopefully seductively while standing on my toes to reach his ear. I heard his breath catch, and I mentally patted myself on the back for a job well done._

"_How about we just skip this whole dance altogether, and allow us to get acquainted now?" He said pulling me close, his hand slipping under my coat to caress my exposed back. I shuddered at the sensation and decided then and there that tonight would be the night I'd give James something I'd never and could ever give anyone else. I wouldn't be any cliché prom virginity story. I was going to stake claim on Winter Formal._

"_We need to make an appearance, at least. Alice and Rose would kill me if they went through all this trouble and never got to see the final product. We'll make it quick, promise." I kissed him sweetly, not deepening it, because I knew if I did, all my willpower to wait a little longer would be gone._

_We went to school where the dance was being held, hung around long enough to be seen by my and his friends, and left. It took all of about an hour. Possibly less. I let Rose know I wouldn't be joining her and Alice after the dance, and there was a possibility I would be spending the night with James. All I got were some suggestive wiggling eyebrows and a shot of something in a flask, handed to me by Rosie._

_We drove for a couple minutes until we reached his house. His parents were away on business so, we'd have the house to ourselves completely. There was no need to be quiet. _

_James led me upstairs to the bedroom and wasted no time. As soon as his door was closed and locked, he spun me around, and pushed me against the wall, immediately attacking my mouth. He kissed me long and hard. Sweet but desperate. His tongue traced my upper lip and I quickly granted him entrance. My hands had a mind of their own as they entangled themselves in James' semi-long dirty blond locks. I still had my heels on, so I was able to reach him easily. His hands trailed down my back, coming to a stop and resting on my…other cheeks. _

_He groaned and pulled me closer to him, our hips meeting and letting me feel just how _excited_ he was to be here. I brought one hand out of his hair, bringing it down between us and brushed the growing bulge in his pants. He groaned again deeply, thrusting his hip into my hand, increasing the pressure. He turned me around so I faced the wall, and slipped his hand down my dress while kissing my along my neck and shoulder. I took the time to slip the straps off my shoulder and allowing the dress to rest at my hips, and I removed the pasty aliens completely exposing my chest. _

_James and I had been together for about 6 months now. Starting our relationship at the end of sophomore year. So, it was safe to say that we had completed a list of things to do sexually that didn't involve the act of penetration. So we were familiar with each others' bodies and had no qualms about this. Tonight, we'd just be taking it to the next level. There was only so much over the clothes groping and handjobs we could do before we just ached for more._

_Once he realized I was topless he quickly brought me back and took one of my breasts in his mouth, earning a very throaty moan from me. While his mouth was working on one side, his hand fondled the other. My hands pulled his head closer, because God, it sure as hell felt good._

_Slowly, but surely we finally made our way to the bed and he settled me onto the middle of it. My dress fell off as we walked. I hadn't worn panties because I would surely have had panty lines, and thongs weren't my thing (actually, I didn't like to entertain the idea of anything up my ass). He climbed on top of me, and assaulted my nipple, flicking it with his tongue. His hand trailed down my stomach and settled into familiar territory. He stroked my clit and I couldn't help but buck into his hand as the sensations traveled through my body._

"_God, James. That feels..ugh…so fucking good." He let go of my breast, and quickly took the path that his hand had just taken. Instead of his fingers on me now, it was his mouth. And while he sucked at my bundle of nerves, I felt one of his fingers enter me and I let out a little gasp/moan. _

_I heard him groan into me, and the vibrations heightened everything. "Bella, you're so tight. I can't wait to feel you, so hot and wet around me." He looked up at me while he continued sucking and pumping his fingers in and out, and I quickly felt the buildup settling in the pool of my stomach. Suddenly he added another finger and starting flicking my clit again. _

_He released me quickly, looking into my eyes. "Cum for me, baby." This sent me off the edge and I screamed breathily as I rode out my climax on his fingers. _

_Once my high wore down, I realized that James was still partially dressed. His shirt was open, but still on him. Revealing his very toned, athletic body. He slacks still on, his raging hard on straining against the zipper. I flipped us over with his help, of course and straddled him with my naked body. I removed his shirt with little difficulty, and began trailing kissed all over his chest. I came back up, thrusting my tongue into his mouth, both of us battling for dominance. My hands moved down to his pants and unbuttoned them. I hooked my fingers onto the waistband of his slacks and boxers and brought them down as far as I could. He got the hint and lifted his hips, our joined efforts and urgency ridding us of the offending material._

_I grasped his dick in my hand, while I slowly moved down his body. His eyes closed and he threw his head back, just enjoying the feeling. I spread the pre-cum that has escaped his tip over him, and once I was low enough, I took him into my mouth. He gasped softly and brought himself up to lean on his elbow, watching me. _

"_Fuck Bella, you look so damn sexy with your mouth on me." He was straining to even speak while I licked and sucked him up and down. Grasping whatever I couldn't fit in my mouth with my hand. "God, the things I want to do to you." I moaned around him, knowing the vibrations would set him off. Suddenly I felt him pull me off of him, and drag me back up his body. _

"_Not like this." He kissed me hard and flipped us over. I felt his tip at my entrance and he down at me to make sure it was okay._

_I gave him a quick nod, "Do it." I felt him press into me slowly, inching until he reached my barrier. We both let out a moan and in one swift movement he broke through me. The pain was terrible. I could feel my eyes stinging and I was trying hard not to let any tears slip. I knew he was using all his control not to move, while I adjusted to his pretty large size, and the pain subsided._

_As the pain ebbed away, it was replaced by pleasure. But, no first time was going to be amazing, and I'd already come to terms that he would have more fun than me. I gave him the 'green light' and he slowly pulled out of my and thrusted back in. "God, Bella, you're even tighter than I imagined. I don't think I can hold off for long."_

_My pleasure was increasing too, and it was better than I had hoped it to be. James starting thrusting into me faster now and I rose up to meet every one. I could feel that coil setting up to be sprung again, and I guess James knew I was close, because he brought his hand down between up and started rubbing circles on my clit._

"_Fuck Bella. Cum with me." That did me in and I let out a strangled, pleasure-filled moan as I clamped down on James' and rode out my orgasm. It felt pretty good, and while I was riding it out, James pumped into me once more, stiffened and came as well._

_James rolled off me and onto his back next to me. He pulled the sheets up around us and I snuggled into his side as he brought his arm to rest on my hip behind us. _

"_That was fucking amazing. Thank you," he said in such a sincere voice, that I brought my lips to his and gave him a deep kiss._

"_You're welcome. God, the things you do with your fingers…" I said with a giggle and a blush._

"_Remind me to thank your band mates for that dress. Just thinking about you in it, makes me ready for round two."_

"_Obviously." Casting a glance downwards, there was no doubt he was ready for another ride on the Bella-mobile. "Shall I take care of that little problem for you, sir?"_

"_You don't have to, I know you went through a lot tonight," he said while stroking my hair and peppering little kisses on my ear._

"_Don't worry about it. I'm more than willing." I told him licking his jaw. I hitched my leg up over his hip, bringing myself so I was on top, straddling him. In one quick movement, I lowered myself on to him…._

_And thus began round two._

Parents shouldn't be worried about _Prom_, I thought to myself. I broke myself out of my memory hearing Alice getting up. I quickly brushed my teeth, washed my face and allowed Alice into the bathroom while I went back into her bedroom to change into appropriate clothes for school. Somehow, I didn't think boy shorts and a tank top would go over well with the Principal.

Alice stepped out of the bathroom, gave me a once over and nodded in approval.

"Of course you like it, pixie. You picked it out." She just smiled, got dressed and then we headed downstairs to grab a quick bite of cereal and headed for school.

I could already tell that it wasn't going to be the most pleasant day. I certainly wasn't very excited to see my soon to be ex-boyfriend and Mr. "Fuck Me" Cullen. We pulled into the parking lot and were lucky enough to witness the "who can kill each other with death looks first" contest going on from across the parking lot.

"Don't worry, Bella" Alice told me before we got out of the car. Once the door opened, it seemed James and Edward had snapped out of their daze and turned away. It was going to be a long day. I just hoped we could get through it without another bloodied head.

**A/N: So, that was the second chapter. What'd you think? Too much? Too little? More lemons?? **

**I hope you guys liked it, I had some hesitations writing the lemon. Hope it was up to standards. Please review, you self proclaimed pervs. I know I like smut. Don't be ashamed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know it's a little late, but I'm having a bit of writer's block as to where I want this story to go. I hope you guys like this chapter. Feel free to PM me with ideas.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, any of it. Just some books and kick ass CDs.**

**CHAPTER 3**

Previously on_ In a Land of Lunatics_

"_Don't worry, Bella" Alice told me before we got out of the car. Once the door opened, it seemed James and Edward had snapped out of their daze and turned away. It was going to be a long day. I just hoped we could get through it without another bloodied head. _

I raised my eyebrows at Alice and tried to figure out what there wasn't to worry about here. I still hadn't figured out how and why Edward had gotten that gash on his head. I knew James and he fought, but it didn't make any sense. Whatever...food for thought.

Alice and I slowly made our way out of the car, into the war-zone. Alice, being the awesome friend she was, left my side as soon as she spotted Jasper hanging out Edward, Emmett and Rose. Traitor. I figured now was as good a time as any to talk to James about his behavior and let him know I didn't want to be with him anymore.

I made my way to him, very aware of my friends boring holes in my back as I walked. I could feel my confidence wavering as I went over to him, mostly because I didn't know who James was anymore. Was he that guy I loved from a year ago? Was he that guy that had fallen into some black hole? And as I walked, I started to ponder what Edward said that morning. James was hanging out with a drug dealer. Was he doing them? _Obviously, don't be so dense, woman._

I resolved whatever inner conflict I had about breaking up with him by the time I reached his car. I wasn't going to stick around and be with him when he wasn't the same guy I used to love. And as much as I wanted to help him, I didn't need to be his girlfriend to do that.

"James, can we talk?" Steady voice, check. No fidgeting, check. Lines, I'm just going to wing it. Check.

"Yeah, babe. What's up?" He put an arm around as he spoke, and I couldn't help but shake it off. No thank you, mister. I gently detached myself and looked up at him.

"Um, I don't know how to say this to you." Crap, I really should've thought things through better. "Look, things have been going badly with us for a while. I feel like I don't know you anymore, as cliché as that sounds. I just feel like you and I are on two different pages."

"What are you talking about? We're fine, Bell. Now, come on. Let's go to class."

"James, stop. We're not fine. When the last time we've done anything together? I didn't even know you knew I've existed the past five fucking months! We are NOT okay." I couldn't even help myself from getting a little angry.

"That's not true, baby. Of course, I know you exist," he said while pinching my cheeks. Oh, hell no. There would be no patronizing Bella today, or any day for that matter.

"Now, stop this little rant. Let's go to class and then I'm going to take you for some exciting times after class. Involves me, you, my bedroom, and whipped cream. Sound good?"

"No, it doesn't sound good. Nothing that involves me doing anything with you sounds good. Look, I already told you how I feel. I'm breaking up with you, James. I don't want to waste time chasing after something you're so obviously not anymore. Sorry, James." I turned away from him and made to step away, but he grabbed me arm and yanked me back around.

"No." He said in this calm, almost deadly voice. "No. You're not going anywhere, and you sure as hell aren't breaking up with me, Bella. Now, stop with this shit and let's go to class. We'll talk about this later." James started pulling me towards to school doors and as angry as I was, I couldn't pull away from his strong grip.

"Let her go, James." Ah, another calm deadly voice.

"Mind your own business, man. This is between me and my girlfriend."

"Actually, it sounds like she's not your girlfriend anymore. Now, why don't you take your hands off her before I help you," Emmett angry was very scary. And I couldn't help but be a relieved he stepped in. I was becoming extremely uncomfortable with James' hands on me, and I wasn't sure what he would do once we were alone.

"Don't tell me what I should or shouldn't do. Don't try to step in here and act like you own the fucking place." James had let go of me at this point, and taken a step towards Emmett. Emmett wasn't one to back down, so he stood his ground.

"I never said I did. But when I see you over here harassing a good friend of mine, you better be sure I'm going to step in. Come on Bella, Rose wanted to see you." Emmett took my hand and gently steered me to him. James stepped closer again. "Relax, man. Really." I couldn't imagine anyone stupid enough to take on Emmett angry. James obviously agreed.

He looked dead at me and I could just see the anger he had for me building. "Fuck you," he told me.

"Right back at ya," I muttered as he turned and walked away.

He got in his car and sped out of the parking lot. So much for school. Emmett and I walked to where everyone was standing. I risked a peek at their faces. While Rose and Alice look sympathetic, mad, and maybe a little triumphant, the boys didn't look happy at all. Emmett looked at me with concern on his face, while Edward and Jasper were staring in the direction James was driving with downright murderous looks on their faces. It seemed as though we had attracted a crowd that was scattering when we looked.

"Thanks, Emmett. Seems like someone is always looking out for me around here." I gave him what I thought was going to be a quick hug, but then he went and did something stupid. He held me tight, and rubbed my back all consoling and shit. And granted it was just what I needed, but it made me want to break down and cry. I felt the tears well up and I fought to hold them back. I was sure Emmett could feel my body trembling with the effort to not cry. He just held me tight, dipped down by my ear and said,

"Anytime, Bella. And if I see his hands on you again when you don't want them there, you and I can kidnap him and cut his dick off. How's that?"

I laughed at the seriousness in his voice and nodded my head while I composed myself to face the others. When I picked up my head, Rose and Alice hugged me tight and I pushed them off with an "I'm not fucking glass. Get off me, women. Thanks anyway."

I was a little ashamed of my outburst, but I was human….and a girl after all.

"See you bitches at lunch." I said with a little wave.

We got all out stuff together and headed to homeroom. Emmett took Rose's hand and they headed off. It seemed they class together. Alice and I had homeroom and first period together. But I didn't want to bother her time with Jasper, so I told her I'd meet her there. It was a good thing she knew I just wanted some time to think.

I walked off in the direction of class and I couldn't help but be a little upset. James was a really big part of my life, and even though things got really bad, he was still my boyfriend, and I still cared. As I walked across the lawn, I heard footsteps behind me.

"Hey." A quiet, musical, deep voice called from behind me. I stopped and turned around to see Edward jogging up to me. "I was going to leave you alone, but walking behind Jasper and Alice doing the mating dance is really nasty."

I laughed at the thought, because I'm sure it was gross. And though I did want to be alone, it was nicer to have someone walk with me and take me mind off of things. Dwelling on my anger probably wasn't healthy at all. But I couldn't help it. I couldn't help wondering where James had gone, if he was finding solace in one of the many bimbos I knew he was screwing when he wasn't screwing me. I hoped he wasn't going to do anything stupid, or try to fight burly Emmett, because that would be comical. So many random thoughts and feelings. Hurt was the predominant feeling. I hated feeling hurt.

"I'm not going to ask you if 'you're okay' because you're not. But will you be alright?" I looked up at Edward and he had only concern etched across his face and sympathy read clear in his eyes. His beautiful, brilliant green eyes. _Snap out of it!_ Good God, just broke up with my boyfriend and getting dazzled by this hot dude in front of me. Worst part, he's not even trying and he's not even into me.

"Um, yeah. I'll be fine. Just sucks, you know?" I answered. I was wondering if he did know. I didn't know him all that well, and he had this bad boy thing going for him. But I wanted to know if that was all there was to him.

"Yeah. I do know." And very quickly I saw pain flash across his eyes, and had I not been staring into them like a friggin hungry puppy, I wouldn't have seen it, but I did.

Things between Edward and I were getting a bit deep, so in a need for a change of subject I asked, "How'd your head doing?"

"It's fine. The cut wasn't that deep. Dad cleaned it up this morning. He didn't even ask. I was so upset too, because I was going to tell him all about the chicken that attacked me last night." He chuckled softly and the sound was _really_ attractive.

By that time, Alice caught up with me. She had this look on her face that cheered me up right away. She quickly looked between the smiling Edward and me, and smiled wider. I rolled my eyes at her as Edward did the same.

"Come on, Bella! Let's go before we're late. Edward, Jasper is waiting for you around the corner. We'll see you guys at lunch." Alice gave him a push in the right direction and he made his way to his own classroom. Alice and I entered ours and found seats together on the right-hand side, in the middle.

"Spill, pixie." I demanded trying to sound as authoritative as I could while practically whispering.

"You first. I want to know what was going on in the hallway two minutes ago."

"Nothing. Edward just walked me to class because you and Jasper were grossing him out. He was just being nice, and trying to talk my mind off of what happened. That's all. Your turn."

"Well, Jasper………."

"Today would be nice Alice."

"…kissed me." Then she did something unexpected. Mary Alice Brandon blushed. Cue my cheesy ass smile.

"Awww. That's wonderful. I'm so happy for you." But then I realized I wasn't all that happy. I was actually bitter. I just lost my boyfriend and I didn't really want to hear about this lovey-dovey stuff. But it was Alice, and she deserved this. And Jazz was great. "How was it?" I asked, trying to keep my cheesy smile as genuine as it was at first. Of course she saw right through me.

"Bella, it's ok. We don't have to talk about this." I could tell she was disappointed and that broke my cold heart.

"Mary…" I whispered harshly, "you better tell me how fucking great that kiss was or else I'll go ask him myself."

"Bella…" she said with pitiful look. I narrowed my eyes at her. Once she realized I was all business, the blush was back and she gave me a play by play. Cutting to the chase, it was amazing and she wanted to have his babies.

"I really am happy for you, Alice. And you guys are friggin' cute together." She gave me an appreciative smile and then hugged me. The rest of the morning went by uneventful.

It seemed I had math with Rose third period, and history with Jasper fourth period. It was fun to have class with them. And even funnier when ladies approached Jasper while he was sitting next to me before class started, asking him about himself, his brother. One even trying to get his number. He and I both knew he was off the market, maybe not officially but he was. So we just sat there while he twirled a piece of my hair, and I batted my eyelashes at him. It was real work to keep the laughter from erupting. And my eyelash batting must have been exceptionally amusing, because a couple of time he just put his head down and laughed silently. His whole body shaking. And I'd yell at the random girl standing in front of me, "Look what you did! You made my Jazzy cry. Jazzy baby, don't cry…" Asshole would just start shaking harder. No help.

Jasper and I made our way to lunch. We were the last ones to come in and everyone was sitting in the back corner. As I passed a couple tables, I notice a good friend of mine, Angela. I introduce her and her boyfriend to Jasper. All the while noticing the stares from various areas of the room. Jessica scowling, along with Mike Newton. _They should get back together. They're so in tuned with each other. They both share friends, the same feelings, herpes…_

After introducing Jasper to the few good kids in school, we bought something to eat and headed to the table. Emmett was shoveling food in his mouth, Alice was drawing something, probably some new design she'd come up with, Rose was writing, maybe a new song for us to perform, and Edward was just leaning back in his chair staring up at the ceiling.

"No need for the enthusiastic welcome, kids." I told them while Jasper took a seat next to Alice who immediately snuggled up to him and I took the open chair in between him and Edward. It was either that one, or the one in between Edward and Emmett and that didn't look safe since the bear was feeding.

All movement at the table stopped for half a minute, all eyes on me.

"Fuck off, I'm fine. Keep staring at me like that and you won't be." I whined a little. I didn't want to be treated like I was going to break. Because as the morning had passed by, even though it was a short amount of time, I realized that things were going to be better without James on me, and I had a good bunch of people looking out for me, even though I didn't always need it.

I got a simultaneous nod of the head from 4 people. The fifth one with the eyes I liked to look at just looked amused. And because I'm eighteen years old, I stuck my tongue out at him. Then suddenly, I was feeling even better.

We all ate in a companionable silence. It turned out Edward and I had class together right after lunch. So once we were done eating, and the people around us started to make out, we decided to head to class early and get good seats. It seemed Mr. Banner was teaching AP Bio this year, and he never assigned seats.

We walked into the room and then stood there awkwardly.

"So…at the risk of sounding retarded, you want to sit next to me?" And I was SHOCKED. All capitals because that's how shocked I was.

"Excuse me?" I asked him.

"I asked if you want to sit next to me. I'd prefer to sit next to someone I know, than have one of those brainless bimbos sit next to me and bother me all period," Edward explained.

"Yeah, whatever. Pick your hot seat, pretty boy." Edward just chuckled, that attractive chuckle, and made his way to a seat. It was one of those giant tables with two chairs. I took the inside seat, closer to the window.

I was hoping to ask him about himself, since I hadn't been around much, or paying attention when the Cullen brothers came to hang out at Rose's while I was there. We had about 30 minutes before the bell would ring.

"Twenty questions?" It was like the bitch could read my mind.

"That's so weird…" I said.

"What is?" He turned his head towards me with a quizzical look on his face.

"I was just trying to figure out an appropriate method to snoop. And you did it for me…weird." Again with that chuckle.

"Okay, snoopy. Have at it then." Edward told me. And we fired questions left and right, until we had about 5 minutes until the bell rang. I learned quite a bit. Turned out we had a lot in common. Music, seasons, sports… Also turned out that everyone had gym our last period. Volleyball. And I was good at volleyball. I was hoping the girls and I could go out for the team this year. Volleyball and softball. I used to be extremely clumsy, but I eventually grew into my own, and found that I was good at a bunch of things.

"So you, Alice and Rose made both teams last year?" He asked, looking a little surprised.

"Yep. Actually, I made captain of our softball team. Rose made captain of our volleyball team. Tryouts are next week, and even though we all made the team last year, we have to prove we're still good enough."

"That's…surprising," he said. "I didn't take any of you for the athletic types. No offense. I figured you guys were all about your band, and that's it. Which by the way, your band is fucking awesome. I never expected you ladies to be so hardcore."

"I should be insulted. But I'm not." I told him while he shot me an apologetic glare. "It works to our advantage sometimes. The element of surprise. Glad we could entertain you, Cullen."

I was kind of glad to get to know this side of Edward. It turned out he was a pretty cool guy. I had pegged him for some emo kid with a serious dash of bad-ass asshole. He wasn't. And it was a pleasant surprise. I thought we were going to be good friends.

He pulled out his iPod after we were done chatting for the moment. We had a couple minutes left before the bell rang and our fellow students started pouring in. I sat back in my chair and propped my feet up on the table. Edward put his one of his earphones in and leaned backward to get comfortable. Then we just sat. And it was nice to just have someone sit there and not talk.

The bell rang, but Edward and I didn't move from out positions. Kids came in and took seats all around us. Angela ended up having Bio with us too. Of course, all good things have to come to an end. And who walks through the door? Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley. I saw Edward tense a little when they came in.

I threw him a questioning look, and he just shook his head quickly and put his head down to pretend to sleep. Angela, who took the seat in front of me and was telling me about her summer, witnessed this whole thing and we laughed quietly. I laughed until I felt a hand hit my leg, hard. _Ouch._ So I shut up.

Lauren came sauntering up to our desk and stopped directly in front of Edward. She looked a little put out that he was 'napping'. Not to be rude, she turned towards me with a scowl on her face.

"Swan."

"Mallory. How's the treatment coming?" I asked.

"For what?" She asked, completely oblivious to the obvious joke coming her way.

"For the…" and I leaned a little closer to her, effectively leaning closer to Edward so he could hear as well, "STD. I heard you took a spin with Mike, too. You should've known better, Lauren. Really." And God help me, I must've looked like a really concerned friend. And she must've had _something._ Hook, line and sinker. The look on her face was priceless. I expected her to tell me off, but instead she just got mad, and walked away.

I slapped Edward on the back hard, so payback and to 'wake him up'. I turned to Angela who had tears trailing her face after our little display. I stared at her wide-eyed before I full out laughed until I snorted. Edward just looked stunned, and _relieved_? Had to be a story behind that one.

Mr. Banner came in and we learned that we better be happy with the seats we had, as they would be permanent. Edward and I were partnered up and we couldn't do anything about it. I hoped he wasn't stupid. Turned out, he wasn't to my sweet relief. We were given a lab to do and learned that we worked pretty well together and we were done before anyone else in the class.

Class ended, and I found that I had English with Emmett which was one hell of a joke. Our teacher decided _Romeo and Juliet_ was the starter for the year. And Emmett took every chance he could to read aloud in his English accent.

We all finally made our way to gym for our last period. The girls and I made our way to the locker rooms and retrieved our uniforms, which seemed to be getting shorter and shorter every year. I estimated there would be nothing left of it in about 4 years. Poor, modest girls.

We stepped out onto the gym floor, and Mr. Hardwicke, our gym teacher put us all to work doing stretches. Once we were done, he declared it a relatively free period where we could just free play some volleyball. We made teams of six-on-six. Edward, Emmett and Jasper didn't want to miss an opportunity to see us play, so they rounded up three more souls to play six of us girls that were on the team last year. Angela, Alice, Rose, Claire, Ashley and I got in positions and the boys mirrors us. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Ben, Jared, and Marcus were probably good. I'm pretty sure they were, but they really had no idea what they were up against. Coach saw us getting ready and he got a coin out, and flipped it for the first serve.

I served up the ball, and it flew smoothly over the net where someone hit it back. Rose set the ball to Alice despite her small structure had a running start, jumped in the air a good few feet and spiked it perfectly. The guys just stood there looking stunned. Intended effect.

We played a couple more sets. We had rotated our team so everyone had a chance to serve. Emmett has cursed up a serious storm when I served the ball over the net, and they all yelled that it was going to be out. They realized too late that it was going to hit right inside the line, and the race to stop it, only resulted in a pile of homophobic boys.

After that the boys gave up, and we all just collapsed on the floor after a well-played game. Coach was impressed to see that the girls and I managed a decent game after the summer and told us he couldn't wait for tryouts to begin next week. He was adamant that we all be there and we readily agreed. Volleyball was extremely fun last year, even if Mallory did make it on the team. We may not have been friends out of the team, but we worked well with each others, and won games. That's what had counted.

"Hey, Edward!" Alice called from the other side of the net once Coach left.

"Yeah?" He shuffled himself up to a sitting position, as all the guys had been sprawled on the floor, drenched in sweat by being whipped.

"Bells, listen too. This concerns you. I can't take you home with me to pick up your car today. Jasper and I are going by his house. Rose, said she'd take you but, Emmett and her are going to do something. I don't even want to know what. So, Edward..."

"Yeah, I'll take Bella to get her car. It's not like I have a life or anything," he said sarcastically.

I gave him the finger as Coach blew the whistle for us to get dressed. He had this fake-shocked dumb ass look on his face.

Once we were done, we headed into the parking lot for our respective rides. By the time I blinked, the horny couples had already strapped in and headed out. Ah, to be horny and have a willing partner.

Edward was already waiting by his car when I turned the corner. He didn't look too happy either. Lauren Mallory was making her way towards him. He caught my eye and gave me an exasperated look. One was said 'hurry the hell up.' But, I couldn't help wanting to see what was going to happen. One of those car crash thingies, you see it coming, and you don't exactly stop it. I slowed my step and allowed Lauren to approach. Edward was displeased with me, to say the absolute least. But I was going to help him out, so he'd have to shut up about it.

"Mallory, so nice to see you again." I said while walking around to the driver's side where Edward was currently leaning against his car and cowering away all at the same time. "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing, I'm not here to chat with you." With that she turned away from me and turned towards Edward. "So, I was wondering if you want me to finish up what I started last night. I thought maybe you wanted to come over?" Um, ewww.

"Um, I can't…I'm busy doing…" Edward was stuttering. Well, well. Mr. "Sex Me Up" was uncomfortable. Ain't that something.

He looked over at me. I was thoroughly amused by this. He looked helpless.

"Edward won't be doing anything with you anywhere, anytime, ever. Now, do me a favor. You're getting your skanky smell all over him, and you remember the last time Buttons smelled you…We wouldn't want a repeat of that with Edward. Come on Cullen, let's go."

With that, Edward "the-not-so-bad-ass" Cullen jumped into his car and looked at me impatiently while I walked around to the passenger side. I flipped him off with a look of 'you better shut the hell up, I saved you from a lifetimes of worries.'

"As helpful as you were, I'm not so sure your show is going to keep her away that long," he told me while pulling out of the lot.

"Yeah, well. Better than nothing. When the time comes, you can do your own dirty work. Actually, I was going to help you out the way I did Jazz this morning during history, being a crazed overbearing girlfriend seemed to stop the onslaught of females during history."

"May I ask why you didn't?"

"Because I know Jasper likes Alice, and it wouldn't matter. But being lunatic lover for you would mean I scared away the whole female population, and I'm sure you were just trying to get rid of Lauren."

"Hmmm, you may be right. Thanks. Um, whose Buttons and what happened when it smelled her?"

"Buttons is my dog, and actually. Funny story. Buttons was really sick the whole week, and I knew it. I took him for a walk to get him going a little. Chase some squirrels and shit. He wasn't feeling well, and we passed Lauren in the park. She was just in the wrong place at the perfect time. Buttons stopped to sniff her and he just threw up all over her designer shoes. He couldn't have picked a better time. I told her smell fucked with my dog's breakfast and she was super embarrassed. Good times at the park." I finished chuckling at the memory of her face. Dog vomit wasn't pretty.

"That's nasty, and fucking hilarious. I'll have to meet this little Buttons and commend him." Little, Buttons was not.

"Yeah. He's a riot. Um, we're here. My car is in the back. Thanks for the ride."

"Actually, I was hoping maybe I could hang out by your house. It seems everywhere else is being sexed up at the moment?" He had this look on his face, and he was practically begging. So why not make him beg some more.

"How do you know I have no plans to be sexed up as well? You're just assuming I'm going to go home and do nothing?" I said raising my eyebrows at him. He looked a bit ashamed.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I know for a fact you're not getting any though. You don't seem like the kind of chick to go get ass the day she breaks up with her boyfriend. But anyway, I guess I'll go chill in the park or something until the house clears out. Later…" He knew he was playing me. He was dragging it out, hoping I was going to give in.

I did."

"Alright, fine. I guess you can meet my cute little Buttons now." Yeah, right. Cute, yes and giant.

"Cool. I'll follow you then." I nodded and made my way to the back of the house to get my truck. This baby was a legend and I loved it. My doggie loved to ride in the bed. He was a risk-taker.

I pulled the truck up to the front and Edward just fucking laughed at it. "Fuck you, Cullen. You wouldn't know perfection if it slapped you in the face. Keep laughing, you can go play on the swings."

With that I started driving down the road, unfortunately Edward was trailing me. We got to my house, and I figured a little payback was due. I whistled real loud, and opened the gate to the back of the house. And there he came….running at full speed…happy and slobber dripping down his face…right at me. I stepped out of the way at the last minute knowing Edward was directly behind me.

"What the fuck is that?" He yelled before he got tackled to the ground and licked all over.

"Buttons." I said simply and walked into the house.

**So hit or miss? I had some serious issues with this, but once I started, it went pretty smoothly.**

**Please review. Good or bad. All are welcome.**

**May the force be with you this week. I'm going to Washington so I won't be able to post. But as soon as I come back, I'll have a new chapter up ******


End file.
